El diario de una chica solitaria
by LeslieCullenJb
Summary: ¡Hey! Tal vez esta no es una historia sobre los personajes de Twilight es mi diario, tal vez no sea la historia perfecta, pero yo quiero que lo sea, espero que alguien lo lea, y me ayude, aveces es mejor que un desconocido te diga las cosas, no te conoce y aveces es el mejor consejero.
1. Chapter 1

Ojala las cosas fueran demasiado fáciles, muchas veces me siento atrapada, quien diría que yo estaría así, soy de esas personas que ya abundan en este mundo, soy las que fingen estar bien y que todo el mundo es perfecto, pero seamos sinceros no lo es.

A veces pienso que no tengo propósito en esta vida, que no soy nadie, tal vez mi autoestima está muy baja, eso puede ser.

Hay muchos motivos por los cuales no creo ser bonita, tuve mis momentos en que pesaba más de lo que siempre era, creo que desde pequeña tuve mi pequeño gran trauma del peso, todos decían, ella es la gordita, ya que mis hermanas eran demasiado delgadas, yo soy la mediana, ahora la mayor es la que esta llenita y la menor esta delgadísima, yo por mi parte hay veces que estoy muy delgada y otras un poco pasadita, no llego como antes, pero si se nota.

Otro motivo seria, que mi hermana mayor siempre me ha menospreciado, yo sé que me ama y todo, pero siempre me ha hecho sentir menos, como si no mereciera el amor de mis papás, si yo fuera no sé, la peste. Aun me dice cosas obvio me afectan, pero las que más me marcaron fueron las de cuando yo era pequeña. Es como si me odiaría, ¿Qué hice? No lo sé, muchas veces me lo he preguntado.

He hablado demasiado y no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Leslie, tengo 17 años y soy la típica niña que tiene sus problemas de autoestima, amor y no se tal vez problemas en familia.

Este es mi diario, quiero compartirlo y que mejor lugar que FanFiction, ya se aquí solo se publican historias de libros, películas y cosas así, pero ¡Hey! Quiero compartir mi historia. Espero que no borren mi publicación, y que si alguien se siente identificada conmigo, pues nos apoyemos y cosas así.

Un beso a todos.


	2. Amigas

_23/06/14_

**Chicos y amigas.**

Hola ¿Que tal están?

¿Qué haces cuando te enteras de que a una de tus amigas le gusta el mismo chico que tú?

Yo hoy me entere de eso, pero aun ella no me lo dice, yo tampoco le he dicho que el me gusta, trate de parecer lo menos afectada cuando me lo dijo una de mis amigas, pero ¡Hey! Es muy incómodo. El me gusta ya desde hace un buen rato, el año pasado estuvimos a punto de tener algo, pero las cosas no se dieron, ahora lo siento más cerca que nunca, y yo me siento muy cómoda, me siento preparada.

Hoy todo empezaba súper bien, en la escuela estaba muy cómoda, hasta que me dijeron esto, me sentí como no sé, rara. Espero que esto sea mentira, me moriría si a mi amiga le gusta, es que siento que ella le gustaría más que yo. Aunque yo sé que él tiene sentimientos hacia mi aun. Él es demasiado obvio, yo trato de que no se dé cuenta, creo que debería expresar mi interés hacia él, si no tal vez pueda suceder algo con mi amiga.

Estoy a nada de graduarme, y lo que más me da emoción es el vestido de graduación, me siento en High School Musical. Ya sé que bobería pero es algo súper padre, quiero encontrar el vestido perfecto, y también que el chico que me gusta llamado (Alberto) me invite a salir. Sería la graduación perfecta.

**Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir tal vez más tarde, pasen más cosas.**

**Hasta luego!**


	3. Fuera de casa

**_25/06/2014_**

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews enserio, los tomare en cuenta.**

¿Qué creen? Recuerdan que les hable de mi amiga, pues me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca fue mi amiga, solo soy como, te hablo porque no quiero estar con esas personas, es como que ella aun no acepta de que los de la prepa queremos ser sus amigos y para ella sus únicos amigos son los de la secundaria.

De hecho si a veces le pido ayuda o un consejo ella dice que si no la involucra no la molestemos, ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

También me di cuenta de que es doble cara, ósea de que con nosotras se hace la santa pero con los chavos es de que súper aventada. Ósea si nosotras hablamos de que novios o cosas de pareja ella empieza a decir, que no, que besos y esas cosas no están bien ahorita y así.

¿Qué onda?

Y con los chicos es como que se hace la tonta y anda abrazando a todos y se deja casi manosear.

Otra cosa tomare en cuenta el consejo de que le diga al chico que me gusta, pero obvio no iré y le diré ¡Hey tú me gustas! Si no que le empezare a mostrar el interés que siento por él, Tengo una amiga que se llama Paula, y ella me dice que el sí está loco por mí, solo que es medio tonto.

Espero que las cosas empiecen a tomar un buen camino.

Una cosa hoy me quede afuera de mi casa, no tenía llaves, fue horrible. Lo bueno es que no necesitaba ir al baño, si no seria un gran problema. Dure como una hora afuera esperando a que llegara mi prima y me abriera la puerta, fue un gran alivio, y dijeras tenía mi celular, pues no se descargó, fue un buen día para no cargarlo en la escuela, generalmente siempre está cargado pero hoy no.

El sábado me dan resultados de la universidad, para sabes si quedo o no, estoy totalmente nerviosa, quiero estar dentro, tengo mucho miedo. Espero que las cosas salgan como las he planeado.

Saben quisiera aprender a manejar, mi papá dice que si pero no me deja, ni me enseña, creo que solo me da el avión, mi mamá no se mueve en la ciudad, así que no, y pues vivo sola, con mis hermanas, mi papás viven en otro lado. Solo que mi mamá viene y esta como 2 semana luego se va, y mi papá lo veo como cada mes y así. Es horrible no verlo diario, porque siempre estábamos juntos.

Empecé a hacer ejercicio otra vez, pero mi motivación para esto, es la graduación, quiero verme perfecta, además ya es verano y por si salgo a nadar no quiero estar con pancita.

Pues bueno esto es todo por ahora.

**Gracias por leerme.**

**PD: pueden seguirme en twitter OnlyGirl97**


	4. Desaparecida

**01/07/2014**

Desaparecí, si eso creo.

Recuerdan que les dije de mis resultados de universidad, pues no quede. Fue horrible, ver todas las matriculas, pero no la mía, llore obviamente, me sentía como la peor persona.

Aun me siento así, siento que le falle a mi papá, creo que se ha decepcionado de mí, no me ha hablado por teléfono, y cuando le dije que no había pasado, el corto rápido la comunicación, no sé qué pensar, me siento una mierda. (Siento la palabra)

Lo que va de la semana, todo ha ido bien, pero no me he sentido asi, las cosas pasan demasiado rápido, me siento estresada, sin ganas de nada, de hecho me la pasa dormida toda la tarde.

Mi mejor amigo tiene semanas de no visitarme, me siento olvidada.

Por ahora no tengo más ganas de escribir.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	5. He vuelto

_**13/07/14**_

**¿Qué tal?**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado un review, enserio sus palabras son muy lindas.

Antes que nada, lo siento, me desaparecí demasiado tiempo, pero fue para bien.

No sé si les comente que mis mejores amigas me visitarían pues estuvieron conmigo una semana, la cual fue magnifica, aunque era la semana de exámenes, dejen decirles que no me concentre muy bien y pues baje un poquito, pero eso no me importa, estuve con mis amigas.

No saben cómo las necesitaba, salimos, conocimos la ciudad, y me divertí, aunque si me agote demasiado, una cosa negativa, gaste demasiado y ahora mis papás no están para gasto, por más que quería no tener que gastar, aparecía algo y ni modo, estoy pensando en no hacer ningún gasto que no sea necesario, espero que no haya complicaciones.

Este chico que me gusta, umm no sé qué hacer, saben creo que está jugando con las dos o no sé, aunque me di cuenta de que mi "amiga" en realidad si es una arpía, y más conmigo. Se la pasa provocándome, y luego me hace dice de cosas que me molestan y cuando me ve enojada se pone de rogona para que le haga caso. Me fastidia que la gente haga eso.

Otra cosa mi hermana mayor, hay días en que ¡Ay Dios! Ojala se fuera ya de la casa, no la soporto, está hartándome, aunque a veces la entiendo pero no es justificación para lo que ella hace y como es.

Estoy a 2 semanas de mi graduación y aun no tengo vestido ni pareja, sinceramente creo que iré sola, con mis amigas, espero que todo salga bien y sea una graduación, inolvidable.

**Estaré más pendiente de esto, siento la tardanza, pero por ahora no tengo más que decir. **

**Besos.**

**Los quiero. **


	6. Aun Vivo

**10/08/14**

Aun vivo

¿Qué me paso?

Buena pregunta, todo lo que ha pasado en este último mes, fue de locos.

Primero encontré vestido y me quedaba hermoso, me sentía una princesa, que más podía pedir, no fui con pareja, mis amigas fueron mi pareja, y todo estuvo genial.

El Chico que me gusta bailo conmigo y estuvo casi toda la noche conmigo, cuando me vio me dijo que estaba preciosa, y esa sonrisa que me derritió, lo juro. Aunque él no estaba de ánimo pero al final creo que se la paso bien.

Después mi "Amiga" andaba diciendo que se veía mal ella, pero bueno, no lo puedo negar su vestido si no le favorecía del todo, se le veía una bonita figura de frente y atrás pero de perfil se veía todo mal, su peinado muy bonito y también su maquillaje, pero ella solo se estaba amargando y no deje que arruinara mi noche.

Bueno todo fue perfecto, ahora prosigamos con lo que ha pasado.

Hace dos semanas yo ya no sabía qué hacer con el chico que me gusta, no sabía si yo le gustaba o qué onda? , entonces mi mejor amiga, que es toda una cupido, le saco todo, LE GUSTO. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no, él es perfecto para mí.

Ahora él es un amor conmigo, me dice que soy una lindura, que hermosa, que me quiere, etc. No saben me muero por él. Mi mejor amiga dice que se me va a declarar, obvio le diré que sí. Estoy emocionada, pero no sé cuándo lo hará. Estoy llena de mariposas, me siento rara, cursi y tonta.

¿Qué haríamos sin el amor?

Otra cosa, ya estoy a nada de estar graduada, es lo mejor, aunque tengo miedo al futuro aun no tengo nada planeado, pero quiero entrar a cursos de repostería y esas cosas, pero ya veremos. Y a estudiar quiero entrar a la carrera de medicina, así que a echarle ganas.

Últimamente me siento muy bien conmigo, me siento cómoda con mi cuerpo y me siento feliz.

Un beso y gracias por leerme.

Las quiero.


	7. Buenas Noticias

**12/08/14**

Hey!

¿Con quién creen que tendré una cita?

Yeahhh! Mañana miércoles será, iremos a una montaña que hay en la ciudad, no sé cómo decirlo, es súper bonita y romántica, bueno solo falta pedir permiso a mi padre, pero mi mamá dijo que tal vez si me dejaban, ay estoy súper emocionada.

No sé qué usar me siento en una historia de amor, lo he estado esperando por mucho rato, pero tengo miedo porque yo soy muy seca y fría, entonces tengo miedo de que él se canse de esto, pero bueno por ahora no me quiero preocupar por estas tonterías, solo les quería dar el informe, talvez suba fotos en mi twitter sobre esto, lo de la montaña y así, por si me quieren seguir mi twitter es OnlyGirl97

Me avisan que son de FF, y las sigo al instante.

Las quiero y espero traerles más noticas mañana o el jueves

Un beso.


	8. Cosas Perfectas

**14/08/2014**

¿Quién ya tiene novio?

Ay chicas no saben, estoy súper feliz, todo fue perfecto.

Fuimos a la montaña, y subimos caminando, iba súper cómoda con jeans y tenis, pero no llevaba nada para sujetar mi cabello, al principio todo bien íbamos caminando, y sude mucho, en un momento cuando ya llevábamos como 3 kilómetros o un poquito más, yo me empecé a marear y casi me vómito, fue lo más vergonzoso que me pudo pasar, pero él me dijo que no pasaba nada, que era por la altura y por el almuerzo que había tenido, ya después tome agua y me sentí súper bien.

Después subimos como otro medio kilómetro y nos sentamos a descansar, él me dijo:

-Oye oye.

A lo que yo le conteste:

-Mande- luego me reí porque tenemos un chiste local y dije- Si escucho.

El me volteo a ver y me dijo:

-No eso no- después me dio un beso en el cabello y se acercó a mi oído y susurro- Te amo.

Yo les juro que no me espera que en ese momento me dijera eso, cuando lo dijo mí corazón se puso como loco, después de eso me dijo:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

A lo que yo obviamente le dije que sí, me acerco a él y me dio un beso.

Fue hermoso.

Cuando hizo eso me sentí la chica más feliz y hermosa del mundo. Aunque estuviera toda sudada y el cabello horrible.

Después de eso seguimos subiendo en total creo que subimos unos 7 kilometros, ya cuando nos sentamos y estuvimos hablando y me beso, y asi.

Todo fue muy lindo y perfecto.

Luego les paso toda la info que paso después por ahora es todo.

Gracias por leerme.

Las quiero.


	9. Chapter 9

**07/09/14**

Hola! ¿Me recuerdan?

Hoy es uno de esos días en que me siento una mierda, no sé qué me pasa, me siento a gusto conmigo, ósea mi cuerpo y así, pero me siento demasiado cansada y triste.

Con mi novio todo va perfecto, saben es el chico más tierno y cursi que pudiera existir, me siento más que cómoda con él, todo es hermoso.

Nuestra relación es muy linda, y me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él, puedo platicar de todo, y saben me siento tonta cuando lo beso, porque siento que no se besar, aunque él no me ha dicho nada.

Ojala hoy hubiese salido con él, necesito de sus mimos y abrazos.

Ya llore un rato y aun así me siento triste.

No sé qué me pasa, se supone que todo está marchando perfecto.

Sé que casi no les cuento nada aquí y espero escribir más seguido.

Un Beso.


End file.
